the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jason Rothenberg
Jason Rothenberg Jason Rothenberg 'ist der Schöpfer der The 100 TV Serie, die auf den Gleichnamigen Romanen von Kass Morgan basieren. Er ist auch als Executive Producer und Lead- Writer für die Serie tätig. Tweets zu The 100 Rothenberg hat Live zu der Ausstrahlung in den USA zu den Folgen Fakten gewittert. Ein paar von ihnen (Bevölkerung, Zahl der Landungsschiffe) haben sich im Nachhinein als Falsch erwiesen. * ''Earth Skills is a mandatory course taught on the Ark. Goal being to pass survival skills down from gen to gen. 10:52 - 26 Mar 2014 * Three generations of exposure to solar radiation in space provides some immunity for the 100 once on the ground. 11:49 - 26 Mar 2014 * Population of the Ark in the pilot? .Subtract 101 after 5 minutes. How low will it go? 0:04 - 26 Mar 2014 * On the Ark, the last generation from the ground are known as The Grounders. It's our Greatest Generation. All dead. Or are they? 0:15 - 26 Mar 2014 * The ship that brought the 100 to the ground is known as an 'Exodus Ship'. Part of 'Project Exodus'. There are no others. Yet. 1:40 - 26 Mar 2014 * The Ark is made up of the space stations of 12 Nations PLUS thousands of satellites harvested from space over the years. 14:41 - 26 Mar 2014 * One good thing about living on the Ark: No earthquakes. 21:15 - 28 Mar 2014 ** but the pizza's better on the Ark. Made from Soylent Green. 21:23 - 28 Mar 2014 * ''On the Ark, technology stopped advancing after the bombs. All '' brain power turned toward keeping the human race alive in space. 9:31 - 30 Mar 2014' * All satellites have long since stopped working. Most have been '' harvested for parts by the Ark. This is why they're Earth blind. 9:34 - 30 Mar 2014'' * Took us a while to decide which sport they'd watch here. As the Ark is formed from many nations, international soccer felt right. 0:01 - 3 Apr 2014'' * ''When people die on the Ark, all their belongings get redistributed to the population. Nothing goes to waste. 0:04 - 3 Apr 2014 * Agro Station. They make moonshine. And grow the soy that goes into the Ark diet. It's also where Jasper and Monty grew stuff. 0:28 - 3 Apr 2014 * Lindsey Morgan introduces us to the seedier sections of the Ark. Nygel’s a woman who knows how to get things. 21:17 - 9 Apr 2014 * Look closely at that book. It’s a list of everyone who’s ever lived on the Ark, starting with the last generation of Grounders. 21:34 - 9 Apr 2014 * Religion on the Ark has shifted to reflect the idea of “going home.” Very Earth-centric. The ground = heaven. 21:35 - 9 Apr 2014 * Believers each donate part of their daily allotment of water to keep the tree, a small remnant of Earth, alive. 21:36 - 9 Apr 2014 * Kane has left his mother’s church, but does he still believe? 0:35 AM - 10 Apr 2014 * The Hundred was the name of the project designed to send the prisoners to Earth. Not dependent on # of kids left. 12:49 - 10 Apr 2014 * There are no more dropships. Earth wasn't supposed to be survivable for 100 years. 12:23 - 16 Apr 2014 * Shooting stars don’t look the same on the Ark. There’d be no streaking light from the atmosphere. Nothing to wish on. 0:07 - 17 Apr 2014 * As the world was ending, a lucky few escaped to the 12 space stations on ships like this. 10:16 - 18 Apr 2014 ** The SpaceX Falcon 9 rocket is on its launch pad, poised for launch at 3:25p ET today to ISS. Wikipedia: NASA 8:49 - 18 Apr 2014 * When a normal citizen dies on the Ark, they are symbolically “returned to Earth.” This is what it looks like with 320 bodies. 12:08 - 23 Apr 2014 * Last-minute signature for @WilliamShatner from @clarkinlarkin! PS: There may be an Easter Egg in this photo. 14:33 - 24 Apr 2014 ** PS... It's a whiskey bottle. ** It was brought up by an astronaut, never opened & now passes from Chancellor to Chancellor to be opened on Earth. * @IWashington The Brazilian flag is on the Ark, Mr. Chancellor. We see it clearly at a key key moment in the finale. 11:39 - 25 Apr 2014 ** Yes, it is. And in 2 different places!! We saw it :D The 100 Brasil 11:50 - 25 Apr 2014 * THIS IS AMAZING! Whoever made it, I think I love you! - United Ark Federation PSA: http://youtu.be/F3W9TQRtRkE 14:15 - 25 Apr 2014 * Wouldn't the 320 sacrificed on the Ark have remained in orbit when floated? ** Yes, for a while, unless they were propelled into the atmosphere. There's a bit of fiction in our science fiction. 18:53 - 25 Apr 2014 (Quelle:https://twitter.com/JRothenbergTV, Englische The100 Wikia) Kontakt Kategorie:Crew Kategorie:Stub